Never Trust A Con Man
by JoChryedLover
Summary: Set after 'Exit Wounds'. What happens when Captain John Hart returns to Cardiff and brings more destruction with him? AU. Rated T for language


**A/N: This is set just after 'Exit Wounds', and is set in an AU in which Martha comes to work for Torchwood as the new Medic to replace Owen, and Rose is still in the TW universe rather than in the parallel one. **

**Not my best, it was written quite a while ago, but I hope you like it.**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>Jack had been away in a meeting all day, and he hadn't known. Then, he got the call from Ianto as he was on the way back to the hub.<br>"Jack?"  
>"Missing me already, Yan?"<br>"Jack, you need to get back here. Now."  
>"What's going on?"<br>"Just, get back here, Jack. Now!"  
>Jack had sped towards the hub in the SUV, not stopping for the police cars tailing him, taking hardly any notice to the Highway Code. Something had happened to his team. His Gwen, and his Ianto. They were in trouble. They needed their Captain.<p>

_Cut to titles_

Jack jumped off the lift before it had stopped. Ianto was waiting for him at the bottom and ran ahead, beckoning Jack to follow him.  
>"What happened, Yan?"<br>"He came out of nowhere. Had a gun. And he just..shot her. We did the best we could, Jack."  
>"We? Who shot who?"<br>As they turned the next corner, Jack was met by two people he knew from his past. Two people he hadn't seen for a while.  
>"I decided to call in the cavalry."<br>Jack half smiled as he was greeted by the faces of Martha Jones and Rose Tyler.  
>"Ladies."<br>They ran down the corridor to the autopsy room, where Gwen was lying, covered in her own blood. Jack rushed to her side.  
>"What happened?"<br>Martha pushed him out of the way and started checking Gwen over.  
>"Yan, what happened?"<br>"He was...he just came in...with a gun...over-rode all of the security protocols. Then he went mad. Took hold of her and shot her twice in the stomach. Then, I stunned him and put him in the cells. I knew Martha was in the area, so I called her, and she brought Miss Tyler with her."  
>Jack looked over to Martha and Rose.<br>"How's she doing?"  
>"She's not good, Jack. She's lost a lot of blood, and her liver's completely busted. I've managed to stabilize her for the moment, but she needs a hospital."<br>"Keep working, see if you can fix her up here."  
>Jack made for the hub.<br>"Yan, with me."  
>Jack made his way down to the cells.<br>"Who shot her, Yan?"  
>Ianto said nothing. Instead, he led Jack to one of the cells and pointed inside.<br>"You!"  
>Captain John Hart stood up inside the cell and pressed his hands to the glass. Jack opened the cell and pushed John back into it, pinning him against the wall by his throat.<br>â€œNice to see you too, Jack.â€  
>"Shut up. Why did you shoot Gwen?"<br>John laughed.  
>"Because I knew it'd get to you, my shooting the lovely Gwen Cooper, sorry, Williams."<br>Jack pushed down on John's throat.  
>"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now!"<br>John said nothing. He just laughed. In Jack's face. Maybe that was why Jack did it. He pushed harder and harder on John's throat, until he was blue in the face, letting go just before he suffocated. John spluttered as he gasped air into his lungs.  
>"Why?"<br>John simply grinned.  
>"Revenge, Jack. Just revenge."<br>Jack glared at him.  
>"What did I do to you? Last time we met, you were on my side! You wanted to join the team, but instead you went travelling. What did I do for you to shoot at my team?"<br>John was still grinning.  
>"You betrayed me, Jack. When we were together, you said I was the only one. Then you came here, and have your little...thing...with Eye-candy here. You hurt me, Jack. I wanted to do the same to you."<br>"I believed you, when you said you were on my side. I trusted you, John!"  
>John laughed.<br>"Jack, you know as well as I do that you should never trust a con-man. Once a con-man, always a con-man."  
>Jack turned his back on John and walked out of the cell, closing the door behind him. He looked through the glass at John, who was still grinning at him. Ianto took a hold on Jack's arm.<br>"Leave him, Jack. He's not worth it."  
>"He shot Gwen. Tried to kill her. Why should I keep him alive?"<br>John spoke from the shadows.  
>"Because you need me, Jack. You need me on your side."<br>Jack glared at him.  
>"Why would I need <em>you<em>?"  
>"There's a war coming, Captain Harkness. And you'd better be ready for it."<p>

Upstairs, Martha and Rose were trying their best to help Gwen. All Rose could do was take instruction from Martha and pray that they could save her. Even though Rose had never met her, she didn't like to think that she had let Jack down.  
>"Things aren't looking good, are they Martha?"<br>Martha looked up from Gwen's body and directly into Rose's eyes.  
>"We'll save her, Rose. We have to. For Jack."<br>Rose nodded and continued to soak up the blood while Martha worked. Although the two women didn't usually get along, they knew they had to pull together. For Jack's sake.  
>Down in the vaults, Jack was staring at John through the cell door.<br>"A war?"  
>John nodded.<br>"The time agency isn't too happy with you, Captain Harkness. You had the chance to con the last Timelord in existence, and you let it pass you by. They want answers, Jack. And they're coming to get them. Whether you like it or not."  
>Jack squared up to John.<br>"And how'd they know where to find me?"  
>John swallowed.<br>"I...kinda told them."  
>"OK, <em>now<em> can we kill him?"  
>"We need him alive, Yan. As much as it pains me to say it, we need him."<p>

An hour later, Jack and John were discussing tactics in the board room, while Ianto, Martha and Rose were treating Gwen. Martha had managed to fix her up, and was monitoring her vitals.  
>"It looks like she's gonna be OK, Yan. She'll need to be on medication for the rest of her life, but she's alive."<br>"I'd better call Rhys. He needs to know what happened."  
>"That's a good idea."<br>Jack came down into the autopsy room and hugged Martha and Rose.  
>"Thank you, ladies. Now, we need to get her home. She can't do anything for us until she recovers, and I can't have her at the hub if she can't make a quick getaway. Yan, take her home in the SUV and make sure Rhys is there. Ladies, we need you in the boardroom."<br>In the boardroom, John was bringing up information on the screens when the others sat down.  
>"Oh, is Eyecandy not joining us?"<br>Jack sighed.  
>"Just get on with it, John."<br>"Alright. The time agency are...annoyed, to say the least. In order to stop them from attacking, you better have some good leverage for them."  
>Jack pulled out his gun.<br>"How's this for leverage? I'm done with them. Have been for a long time. I just...never got round to telling them that I'd resigned."  
>At that moment, the hub started to shake.<br>"It's started."  
>Jack grabbed three guns and tossed one to Martha, Rose and John.<br>"OK, John, you and I will go out and start negotiations. Ladies, we'll call if we need you."  
>Rose scowled a little at being left out, but did as Jack said.<br>"Well hello there, Marcus. Long time no see."  
>Jack smiled as Marcus, the head of the time agency, shot him through the heart. After a couple of moments, Jack gasped air back into his lungs and got back to his feet.<br>"I see you haven't changed."  
>"Cut the crap, Harkness. We want our payment. You failed us on what could have been our biggest payout yet."<br>"Oh, did I not mention? I quit."  
>"You don't get to quit, Harkness."<br>"So, what do you want from me?"  
>Jack placed a hand on his gun.<br>"We want our payment. That con could have made us millions of credits."  
>Jack laughed.<br>"Credits don't exist here. Your money's null and void."  
>Jack pushed John over to Marcus.<br>"But you can have him if you like. He's starting to annoy me."  
>Marcus laughed, dragging John over to him.<br>"We would have taken him anyway. We need something more."  
>Marcus pointed to the computer screen, where Jack saw several explosions occurring all over Cardiff.<br>"I believe we have an understanding."  
>Jack said nothing and instead walked back into the boardroom, slamming the door behind him.<br>"What happened?"  
>Both women spoke simultaneously.<br>"He wants Grey."  
>Jack sat at the boardroom table.<br>"Grey?"  
>"My little brother. They want him as a replacement for me."<br>Rose took his hand.  
>"I didn't know you had a brother."<br>Jack sighed.  
>"I already lost him once. I let him down. How can I betray him again?"<br>"Jack, I hate to say it, but..."  
>"I know. It's Grey or the whole world."<br>Without another word, Jack left the boardroom and stood looking down on Marcus.  
>"Why him?"<br>Marcus looked up.  
>"It's only fair. One Harkness for the other."<br>"And, let's face it, it's not like there's any love loss between you." John piped up.  
>"And if I don't give him to you?"<br>"Then there'll be more of those explosions all over the world."  
>"<em>If<em> I give him to you, you have to promise me he'll never be able to come back to Earth."  
>Marcus inclined his head.<br>"You have my word."  
>Jack sighed and started pacing around the room.<br>"You really have me over a barrel here."  
>"Jack, let's face it. He's always going to hate you. You're never going to change him. So why keep him on ice? He could be useful to us."<br>Jack sighs, motioning to Marcus to follow him down to the autopsy room, where he brings out Grey's frozen body. He looks at the body, wondering what could have happened to make him change so much. What had made him go from loving brother to terroriser of Cardiff, who had shot Toshiko so maliciously? In that moment, Jack knew. It was for the best. If he gave them Grey, it would all stop. It was the only way to save the Earth. He knew Grey would never forgive him. And he knew Ianto and Gwen would never forgive Grey for shooting Toshiko. And neither would he.  
>"Take him. Take him and leave."<br>John looked at Jack, as though pleading with him to take him back.  
>"Take John, too. I don't want him around upsetting my team. Anyway, I don't think I can trust him anymore."<br>Without another word, Marcus disappeared in front of Jack's eyes, taking Grey and John with him. Jack ran over to the computer monitor and was relived to see that the explosions around Cardiff had stopped. He made his way to the boardroom to Rose and Martha. Ianto was on his heels, having just returned from dropping Gwen off.  
>"How is she?"<br>"Sleeping. I told Rhys what happened, and he was furious. Says he doesn't want her working here any more."  
>Jack sighed.<br>"He'll come round. He always does. Now, as for you two ladies.."  
>Martha and Rose looked up.<br>"How'd you like to come work for us? We need a new medic, and we could use someone like you too, Rose."  
>"I'd love to, Jack. I don't trust UNIT anymore. Not after everything with the Sontarons."<br>"Good. Rose?"  
>Rose smiled.<br>"I...I can't, Jack. I have to..."  
>Jack nodded.<br>"I know. The Doctor."  
>"I'm sorry. I have to go with him."<br>"OK, looks like weâ€'l have to find someone else. And don't you dare say Rhys or Andy, Yan!"  
>Rose looked up.""<br>"What about Mickey? You already know him, Jack. He's good with computers. Martha said Toshiko had been..."  
>Jack smiled.<br>"OK. Mickey it is."

Two days later, Jack was standing with his newly formed team. Gwen on one side of him, leaning onto him for support. Ianto, leaning on his other side for the sake of it. Martha, the new medic, on the other side of Ianto. And Mickey, the new computer genius, on the other side of Gwen. They would never forget Toshiko and Owen, but they knew that they had to carry on. Defending the Earth.


End file.
